


Do as he says

by whatthefluff



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Kinda AU, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn With Plot, becomes consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefluff/pseuds/whatthefluff
Summary: Labrador x AyanamiAyanami can’t stop thinking about Labrador, and plots a way to steal him from the church...
Relationships: Labrador/Ayanami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Do as he says

“Sir, someone from the church is demanding we change route!”

Ayanami looked ahead, glaring into the distance. A young man with lilac hair was sitting aboard one of the aircrafts. He seemed unafraid, cold eyes staring back. That’s when Ayanami sensed it. _Profe. Beautiful, beautiful Profe._ He had not yet seen the ghost in this reincarnation before, and he must say… he quite liked what he saw. He licked his lips before giving a smirk. He turned to his team.

“Do as he says.” His voice carried across the room, hard and demanding. He had the eye, and soon he would have Teito Klien. And if he could, he might even try and take the beautiful Profe too.

*

After seeing the way Haruse suffered from the ghost’s flowers, his curiosity spiked. It got to the point where he often found himself forgetting hyis quest for Teito and Pandora’s box, and instead thought of soft hair the colour of lavender and eyes like steel. It had been a long while since he had last felt lust like this, but he had never seen such beauty before, either.

He pulled his uniform close as he tried to blend in with the blue hue of the night sky. The churchyard was quiet, except for a few nuns mulling about with brooms and mops. He crept silently, looking in his mind for the location of Profe. An image of a garden came. He opened his eyes and found a garden near the back. He stalked towards it, using his Zaiphon to keep himself out of view. He found the area, and flowers were everywhere, roses and lilies and other sorts he didn’t recognise. They seemed to be moving, swaying, but there was no breeze. He looked up and his breath caught.

Profe sat in the grass, caressing one of the flowers. He seemed to be whispering to it. Then he paused before slowly turning his head towards him. His eyes, the same lovely shade as his hair, widened as he rushed to his feet. Ayanami found vines and flowers climbing up his legs, thorns digging in hard enough to draw blood. He gritted his teeth. He gathered his Zaiphon before throwing it towards the man in stark white. He cried out from the blast and collapsed to the floor.

His cry must have been loud. Next thing he knew, those damned bishops were there, along with Teito, his friend and his dragon. The bishop with reddish hair and glasses stepped forward to help Profe to his feet.

“Are you okay, Labrador?!”

 _Ah_ , Ayanami felt his heart soar. _Labrador._

The two blonds moved in front of Teito quickly, blocking him from Ayanami’s view. They all armed themselves with their Zaiphons and he took a step backwards.

“You can’t have him, so leave Teito alone!” One of the bishops shouted.

He smirked to himself. He threw a Zaiphon of hateful words towards them before disappearing.

*

Labrador watched caster and Frau panic as they checked over him and Teito. He didn’t have any injuries, he was mostly just in a state of shock. He never expected Ayanami to just turn up out of the blue, no subordinates, no army and not even a clear plan. He let castor check him over again, and again, and again.

“Castor,” Labrador murmured. The man halted. “I’m fine. Truly. I think I’m just tired, so if it’s ok, I’ll be heading to my room.”

No one tried to stop him, but he could feel their stares. He tried his best to ignore them. Sleep did not come that night, nor the next, but after a week, he became less worried as there were no further incidents. He and the others let their guards down. That was his first mistake.

*

Ayanami watched through the eyes of one of his subordinates as Labrador tended to the flowers. He was snipping away at some weeds, and some of the flowers brushed against his cheek, as if reaching out to touch him. He laughed before cupping the flower in his hand and whispering endearments to it. Ayanami felt his heart constrict against his chest. It had never been like this before. This wasn’t _supposed_ to happen.

He watched as his colleague pretended to be a student, but always keeping a dutiful eye on the bishop. He watched him go about his day. He was kind. He helped the bishops in training, tended to the gardens and read books in the library. It was only after dark, and Ayanami told his subordinate to keep his trail, that he discovered a whole new side to him.

It would appear that the three bishops were training Teito, showing him their different skills. He watched as Labrador took off the white robes to reveal a black outfit, with ruffled feathers on his sleeves and near his neck. He felt his body tremble with want. Bishops should not be able to look that attractive. But then again, Profe’s reincarnations were always pretty to look at, but never quite like this.

He was soft and gentle and Ayanami wanted nothing more than to keep him. He was shocked at this revelation.

Labrador stepped up after castor and Frau were finished. They were impressive, both with aggressive and quick moves that had Teito sweating and breathing heavy. He had kept up with them well enough. But they will still never be able to defeat Ayanami.

The purple in the bishops hair caught in the moonlight (as did Ayanami’s breath) and quietly, slowly, let his hands glide across the ground. Teito looked confused. Just as he was about to launch and attack, a vine wrapped tightly around his leg and grounded him. The concrete floor was now made of sharp blades of grass. Labrador kept still, a small smile resting on his face. He brought up a hand and opened it to reveal a butterfly. He blew on it and it started to fly. It settled itself on Teito’s head, and instantly he fell to ground, unconscious.

Ayanami felt himself pause. That was… different from what he expected. No one from the military, including himself and his team, had faced Labrador yet. Now he wondered if any of them would stand a chance.

Frau and Castor both sighed.

“I should have expected that,” Frau muttered. “You know, you could have gave him a proper chance and taught him something.”

Labrador just gives him his usual dreamlike smile. “I did. I’ve taught him that he must act quick, and to never underestimate his opponent. Now if you’ll excuse me, I fancy some tea and a browse in the library.” With that, he sauntered off.

Ayanami opened his eyes and was met with the crew of his ship still working. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep his head clear. But he knew already, it was far too late for that. He had the eye. He still needed Teito Klein. Now he wanted Labrador.

*

Ayanami picked up Teito, levitating him in the air with his Zaiphon. He had waited to ambush him after his bishop exam had finished. The boy had a lot of power and a lot of potential, but he would never stand a chance in a fight if he was clouded by such anger. He moved toward his aircraft, Teito drifting behind him unconscious. As they boarded, he felt himself freeze up. He spun around. The three bishops stood behind him, glowering. Well, Frau and Castor were. Labrador had lost his softness and just looked blank. Cold.

His subordinates surrounded him, ready to defend. Frau and castor both yelled and ran towards them, one with a scythe (his scythe) and the other holding glowing wires, pulling lifelike mannequins behind him.

With a short nod, his team set off. After a few minutes, Frau and Castor were already struggling to keep up. Ayanami glanced towards Labrador, standing near the back. He was still staring blankly, and he hadn’t moved, but there were leaves forming around his hands, and vines creeping up in spirals around his body. Then he closed his eyes. Ayanami could sense something.

“Everybody,” he yelled, “retreat now-“

Flowers. Everywhere. It knocked him backwards and the Zaiphon around Teito broke. The boy tumbled to the ground in a heap, his eyes still closed. Everyone was on the ground, groaning and holding their heads. Ayanami stumbled to his feet first. That was the first time something had actually managed to hurt him. He could feel pain racing across his chest. There was a flower stuck to his uniform glowing a vibrant red. It felt like it was draining him. He felt like he was bleeding though he couldn’t see anything. Why was he wasting all this time trying to recruit Teito? There was already someone brimming with unreleased power in front of him.

He mind linked his crew. _Profe. Bring him to me._

It was instant. His team, no matter how injured, were on their feet in seconds and dived towards Labrador. The man seemed too exhausted after his attack to defend himself. Frau and Castor had been trying to steadily sneak to Teito, but now they were crying out.

“Put him down! Put him down!” Castor was screaming, desperately throwing dolls and sharp wires towards them. Ayanami put up a Zaiphon shield. Hyuuga carried the struggling Labrador in his arms, but it didn’t seem to do a lot. The small man seemed to be too tired to put up a fight, and was pitifully trying to hit hyuuga, who simply swatted away his hands. He disappeared into the ship with Labrador making one last shout for help.

Konatsu came and dragged Teito into the ship, while Kuroyuri distracted the other two bishops. In the distance, Ayanami could see the Teito’s friend and another bishop rushing to help. It was time to leave. He clicked his fingers and he and Kuroyuri dove into the ship entrance as fast they could before lifting the door.

Ayanami started commanding orders straight away. The ship pulled away and started zooming through the sky. He could see in the distance the bishops on their own aircrafts. He smirked.

“Lose them.”

*

Teito awoke strapped down to a bed. He waited as his blurry vision came into focus. It was a pale peach room, with nothing but the bed inside. He tried to move his hands, but the straps were too tight. He jumped when he heard someone come in. Ayanami strolled up to him with a mocking smile.

“How dare yo-“

“Stop that,” Ayanami interrupted. “I need to talk to you and I can’t have you wasting my time. I have a sweet violet bishop to interrogate, too.”

It took Teito a couple of moments before he realised what he meant. He struggled even more.

“Where is Bishop Labrador?!”

Ayanami just ignored him. “Where is Pandora’s box?”

Teito refused to talk. This went on for a further ten minutes, with Ayanami prompting him, threatening to hurt Labrador. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing to tell. He didn’t know where it was. Even if he did, he knew giving something that powerful to the wrong side would make the situation so much worse. Ayanami eventually grew bored. He gave a swift slap to his face. Teito tried not to flinch. He wouldn’t let himself be afraid.

The captain walked out of the room, leaving Teito to continue struggling.

*

Ayanami made his way up the stairs to the rooms at the top of the military headquarters. He climbed the stone steps before reaching a door. Two guards eased out of the way and he let himself in.

Labrador had already woken up, and was sitting on the window seat, looking outside. He tilted his head, looking at Ayanami with sad eyes.

“Why am I here?”

Ayanami didn’t know how to answer such a question. He didn’t know either. He went over to him. He was so small. Not as small as Teito, but still smaller than the others. He gripped his collar and he pulled him to his feet. Labrador still made no move, eyes unwavering.

Before he knew it, Ayanami pressed his lips to his in a bruising kiss. No tenderness or affection to be found. Labrador squeaked and tried to push him off. Ayanami gripped his small wrists in one hand and pulled them over his head, out of the way. He pushed his tongue in while the smaller man was distracted.

This was… nothing like he had ever experienced before. A kiss had never felt this good. He pressed on more insistently, Labrador’s kicking legs slowing down. He tilted his head. Labrador gave a small moan before his eyes fluttered open. Then he was kicking again.

Ayanami brought a leg up between them, stopping their movements. Labrador started letting out little whimpers. He seemed to be starting to enjoy it. Ayanami brought one of his hands down the man’s waist, down to the front to his trousers. He could feel Labrador’s breath hitch as he ducked his hand through the zip. He started stroking slowly, letting Labrador grow used to the feeling. Then he released his mouth and started stroking harder. Labrador tried to move away again, but then he was letting out loud cries of pleasure. The guards outside the door were bound to hear it.

While his hand sped up even more, he let go of Labrador’s wrists. Labrador brought his own arms over Ayanami’s shoulders and let his head tilt back against the wall.

He picked him up and brought his legs around his waist, grinding their lengths together. They both gasped. Ayanami claimed his mouth once more. He snaked his other hand around, and slid a single digit inside. Labrador started to tense up. However, he didn’t pull away.

He continued to kiss him, opening him up at the same time. Once he reached three fingers deep, Labradors breath stuttered and he let out a loud wine. Ayanami smirked before thrusting in deeper and faster. Labrador was a mess, clinging onto his neck and tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. His face was buried into Ayanami’s neck. He was beautiful.

Ayanami let out his own length and brought it up to meet labradors hole. He pushed in and they both groaned. He moved in and out. Slowly. Then faster. Harder. They moved together, meeting each other’s thrusts, panting into each other’s mouths.

He slammed in, Labrador rocking back against the wall. He could feel it, edging closer and closer. With a few more sharp thrusts, he released into Labrador with a grunt. Labrador came on their clothes shortly after. They gathered their breaths, still holding onto each other.

 _Heh_ , Ayanami thought. _I’m not letting you go, my little flower._

Then he felt a sharp prick on the back of his hand. He looked down. A thorn sat there. He flicked it away. Then he felt drowsy. He knees started buckling and Labrador hopped down. He helped Ayanami lie down on the bed before tucking himself back in his clothes and heading towards the door.

“You could have done that earlier,” Ayanami whispered.

Labrador shrugged his shoulder, a little smile on his swollen lips. “I know,” he replied. Then he headed out, likely on his way to rescue Teito, and Ayanami could hear his guards clattering to the floor.

 _Oh, I am_ definitely _not letting you go._


End file.
